1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for cleaning gutters and the like, and more particularly is concerned with a water-powered cleaning device which is completely insertable into a gutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gutters collect leaves, twigs, and other debris and must be cleaned periodically to permit unimpeded flow of water. Frequently, gutters, downspouts and the like are cleaned manually. Oftentimes, water is flushed in a gutter to enhance the removal of debris. Manual cleaning of gutters is time-consuming, laborious, and may be hazardous, particularly for elevated gutters. Furthermore, some gutters may be inconvenient or beyond the reach of a ladder.
A cleaning device for gutters is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,559 issued to Henson in 1979. A curved support member is connected to an electric rotor or other power means. The rotor rotates a plurality of flexible elements which dislodge debris from a gutter. The device may include an attachment through which water is forced into a gutter. Other devices for cleaning gutters and the like, none of which is believed to be more pertinent than that of the '559 patent, include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,023,971; 3,041,655; 3,751,749; 4,151,624; 4,194,780; 4,238,866; 4,447,927.